


Happy New Year

by joy_infires



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Hyunsung nation rise, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Kissing, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, hyunjin doesn't like new year's, i still don't know how to tag, jisung is throwing a party tho, loosely based off The OC, not regarding any of skz tho, seungchan and woobin are very minor, some drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 08:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17240996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joy_infires/pseuds/joy_infires
Summary: Hyunjin doesn't like New Year's Eve.





	Happy New Year

**Author's Note:**

> I've been waiting to post this for like 2 weeks, but now the time has finally come.   
> I hope all of you will have an amazing 2019! This year had its ups and downs (like every one before that) but starting to write for Stray Kids was one of the best things I've ever done, not just because of all the love my works have received, so I'm really thankful for that! I hope I'll be able to share my work with you for a long time. 
> 
> Now, on to the one shot. We all know how much I love Hyunsung, so I just had to write this. I kind of got inspired to write it after watching The OC season 1 because there was a similar situation going on, so it's loosely based on that. I hope you guys will like it. 
> 
> See you all in 2019!

 

"Here you go!"

Hyunjin barely had time to process what was going on, as an envelope was thrust into his hand, followed by his boyfriend Jisung pressing a kiss onto his cheek. He looked down at the envelope and opened it, but Jisung already spoke up: "I'm hosting a New Year's party!" Hyunjin looked up from the invitation in his hand.

"A party?" he questioned. Jisung nodded excitedly. Hyunjin made a face and Jisung's smile faltered a little. "What is it?" he asked. The older hesitated. "I'm just not sure if a party is the right thing for me...I'm sorry..." Jisung nodded slowly. "No, that's okay. It's not for everyone", he said. Hyunjin reached for his boyfriend's hand.

"It's not that I don't want to come...I mean, it kind of  _is_ , but it's not because of you. I just...don't have many good experiences with New Year's...so I don't really celebrate it", the older tried to explain himself. He and Jisung had been going out since February, but the topic of New Year's had never come up before. He just hoped that Jisung knew that it wasn't about him. "Do you want to talk about it?" his boyfriend asked, but Hyunjin just waved off. "Not really. But about your party...", he trailed off.

Jisung smiled again and gave Hyunjin's hand a squeeze. "It's okay, Jinnie, really. If you don't want to come, I won't force you", he told him. Hyunjin looked him in the eyes. Jisung seemed to be sincere about it, even though he couldn't completely hide his disappointment. Hyunjin felt bad. Shouldn't he support his boyfriend if he was throwing a party?

"I mean it", Jisung added like he was reading Hyunjin's mind. The older smiled a little and leaned down to kiss him. "You're amazing, you know that?" he muttered. Jisung bit his lip, unsuccessfully hiding a grin. "I know", he answered.

Luckily, the topic of New Year's was dropped for the rest of the day and Hyunjin continued trying to forget it even existed.

~

Jisung flopped onto Chan's couch with a loud sigh, causing both Chan and Changbin to look up from their laptops. "What's wrong?" Changbin asked. Jisung shrugged. Chang raised an eyebrow at him. Jisung knew this look too well. The older was silently urging him to talk because he knew that it would make him feel better afterwards. It was one of his "Dad-looks", as the two younger boys tended to call it.

"I think Hyunjin has some kind of issue with New Year's Eve...", he admitted. Chan looked confused, so Jisung sat up straight and continued to explain: "You know how I'm throwing this party? I invited Hyunjin and he said he didn't want to come, which is okay, but he also said that he didn't have lots of great experiences with New Year's and I don't know what that means...he wouldn't tell me..."

Chan and Changbin exchanged looks. "He'll tell you when he's ready, I'm sure. Who knows what he meant by that...", Changbin said. Jisung's eyes widened a little, as his mind filled with terrible New Year's scenarios that might have caused Hyunjin's strong dislike in the holiday.

"What Changbin  _meant to say_  was that the he probably just doesn't like the holiday for some reason. Maybe he's scared of fireworks or something. Whatever it is he will tell you in given time", Chan clarified. Jisung pouted. "I guess that means I'm not getting a New Year's kiss this year either, huh...", he muttered to himself, but his two older friends heard him anyway.

"A what?" Changbin asked. "Nothing, I just always wanted to have someone to kiss on New Year's. It's supposed to be a good omen for your relationship. I saw it in so many TV shows and...I don't know, it's stupid, but for years now I've been imagining what it would be like. But I've never actually been with someone long enough to spend New Year's with them..." Chan put his laptop on the table and scooted over to Jisung, putting a hand on his shoulder. "It's not stupid. But why throw that party if you can just hang out with Hyunjin?"

Jisung shrugged again. "It's a tradition. I've been throwing a New Year's party since my sophomore year in high school. I'm not going to stop six years later. And if Hyunjin's in a bad mood on New Year's I don't want to bother him...", he said, even though he'd rather cancel the party and spend the day with Hyunjin than to celebrate it without him.

However, he had been looking forward to the event for a while now and he had invited lots of people already. He'd spent lots of money on the organization of this party and cancelling two days before wasn't really the best idea. So, he'd go through with it. He could always go to see Hyunjin afterwards...

"Anyway, Chan, I take it you're going with Seungmin?" he switched subjects, trying to lighten the mood. Chan's ears turned red. "I am...I asked him yesterday", he replied shyly. Changbin cooed obnoxiously. "Are you two getting serious?" Jisung questioned, unable to stop a grin from spreading on his face.

Chan's blush deepened. "We've only been on a few dates-" "Seven dates, to be exact!" Changbin cut in. "Anyway...we're not exclusive", the oldest said. "Yet", Changbin added, barely dodging the pillow that was flying his way two seconds later. Jisung chuckled.

"Since you're being so cocky, I assume I'll see you there with Woojin?" he addressed Changbin, smirking. Now it was his turn to blush...

~

It was past 9pm when the doorbell rang. Hyunjin had been lounging on the couch, dozing off a little, but startled awake at the ear-piercing sound. He ruffled his black hair and trotted over to the door in nothing but pajama pants, opening it, to reveal his friend Seungmin.

"You don't plan on going to your boyfriend's party like that, do you?" Seungmin greeted him. The brunette was leaning against the door frame, giving Hyunjin an unimpressed once-over. Hyunjin furrowed his brows in confusion. "What do you mean? I'm not going", he said, still feeling a little groggy from his half-nap.

Seungmin raised both his eyebrows. "Are you kidding me? You can't leave your boyfriend alone on New Year's!" he exclaimed, seeming genuinely shocked. "Why not?" Hyunjin questioned. Seungmin sighed. "First of all...New Year's Eve is the opportunity to start your year off right. What better way to start it than with the guy you love? Second...apparently, Jisung's always dreamt of a New Year's kiss. Channie told me about it yesterday. Now you're telling me you're not going?"

Hyunjin hadn't known about the kiss part. Jisung had told him that he would be okay if Hyunjin decided not to show. Seungmin sighed again. "Whatever...I'm leaving now. I'm meeting Channie at the party and I'm going to get my own New Year's kiss...you should think about showing up there. Jisung might find someone else to kiss if you don't."

The brunette gave Hyunjin's bare shoulder a pat, before he turned on his heel and left. Hyunjin slowly closed the door and headed back to his living room where he sprawled out on the couch. He thought about Seungmin's words for a while. Jisung would never "find someone else to kiss" no matter how badly he wanted that New Year's kiss. He trusted the younger unconditionally.

Yet, Seungmin was kind of right. It was a really good opportunity to kick the new year off right for a change. And if he had to choose a person to start his year off with, he'd definitely choose Jisung in less than a heartbeat. He looked at his phone. It was 9:49pm.

He looked at the ceiling, thinking. New Year's Eve made him want to curl up and forget about the outside world. He despised the day. Yet, for Jisung...he might make an exception. The younger deserved to get whatever he wanted and if it was a New Year's kiss from his boyfriend, then maybe he  _should_  go to the party and give him just that.

By the time, Hyunjin had made up his mind and gotten showered and dressed it was 11:04pm. Less than one hour until midnight. He left his building and headed for the parking lot where his car stood. He got in and tried to start the engine...but nothing. He cursed under his breath. His car had to break down  _now_  of all times?

"Fine...", he mumbled to himself, getting out of his car again while checking his phone for the time. 11:13pm. Jisung's house was a good fifteen minutes away by car. Hyunjin had never walked there before, so he wasn't sure how fast he could get there on foot. He really didn't want to take any chances, so he sighed and headed back to his building, ringing his neighbor's doorbell.

He fidgeted as he waited for the door to open. When it did, he was met with his neighbor's confused face. "Chanhee...", he started. "I know this is really sudden, but do you think I could borrow your car? I have to get somewhere and mine broke down." Chanhee grinned knowingly. "Late for Jisung's party?" he asked.

Of course, Chanhee knew about that party as well. Hyunjin was actually surprised the older wasn't already there. "Kind of...", Hyunjin admitted. "Why aren't you going?" he asked. Chanhee had reached for his jacket that hung on the wardrobe hook and was searching for his keys inside the pocket, chuckling at Hyunjin's question.

"I'm having a night in with my boyfriend. Here you go. Make sure to bring her back safely, though", he said once he'd found the keys. "And say hi to Jisung from me." "Thank you so much. I owe you!" Hyunjin told him, already speeding off.

~

"Having fun? It's almost midnight", Felix asked Jisung. He had a huge pair of 2019 party glasses on his nose and a drink in his hand. By the looks of it, he was probably more than just a little tipsy. Jisung gave him a half smile and nodded. "Yeah, the party's really going pretty well, huh", he said, looking around where people were chatting and dancing. Felix grinned and gave him a thumbs up, looking around as well. "I haven't seen Hyunjin anywhere", he pointed out.

"He's not coming", Jisung told him. Felix gave him an exasperated look. "Did you get into a fight?" he asked. "No, nothing like that. He's just...not coming", Jisung repeated. Felix dropped the subject and went to find his friend Eric to dance with him. Jisung sighed and leaned against the wall, taking a small sip from his drink.

His eyes fell on Chan, who was dancing with Seungmin. They looked at each other with sparkling eyes and wide smiles. Jisung thought they looked really good together and he hoped that they would make things official soon. He knew how long Chan had been pining after Seungmin from afar and they both deserved to be happy.

His eyes searched the room for Changbin and it wasn't too long until he found him. Woojin was currently handing him a drink and they were talking animatedly, also highkey making heart-eyes at each other. They had started dating three weeks ago and Changbin hardly ever shut up about Woojin, which was annoying sometimes, but Jisung was glad to see his friend so happy and enthusiastic about something other than music.

Right now, though, Jisung couldn't help but feel a little alone. He wished Hyunjin was here, but he figured that this was still better than convincing the older to come and watching him have a horrible time. That didn't mean he didn't miss him, though. He sneaked off into his room, away from the party, sitting on his bed cross-legged and staring out of the floor to ceiling window. In about 20 minutes, there would be fireworks dancing across the sky and a new year would begin.

~

Hyunjin wanted to punch someone.

He'd been stuck in traffic for a solid 10 minutes now. He had made it halfway to Jisung's house and he was  _not_  going to give up now. The cars were slowly starting to move again, but it took him about twice as long as usual to get to his destination. His gaze kept anxiously wandering to the digital clock of the car radio. Was time running in double speed today?

Jisung lived on the top floor of a huge apartment building, like a penthouse, so when he got there, and the elevators were full to the max he really considered tearing his hair out in frustration. "I fucking hate this day...", he muttered under his breath. He heaved a sigh before heading to the staircase. It was going to be a  _long_  way up, but he still had 10 minutes. And it was for Jisung, after all. He could do this.

On the way up, he was met with an elderly lady climbing the stairs with a large paper bag in her hand. What she was doing there so late was a mystery to him, but he couldn't just let her carry the bag upstairs alone. Not when her balance looked so questionable to him.

"Excuse me, ma'am, do you need help with that?" he asked, gently taking the bag from the lady's hand. She gave him a bright smile. "That's really too kind of you. You know, my friend lives downstairs and she gave me this. It's knitting wool...", she babbled excitedly, but Hyunjin was barely paying attention, mentally cursing himself for being so well-raised.

He helped the lady to her apartment and gently turned down her offer for a cup of tea before continuing his way upstairs. It was 11:55pm. Five more minutes. Was he even going to make it in time? He felt like he had never run so fast in his life.

Finally, he reached the top floor, happy to find Jisung's door open, as people came and left as they pleased. He looked around, while trying to catch his breath. He spotted a few of his friends and lots of people he had never seen before, but no Jisung. A clearly drunk Felix stumbled over to him, throwing his arms around his neck.

"Hyunjiiin...good to see you, mate", he slurred. Hyunjin carefully pried Felix' hands off him. "Have you seen Jisung?" he questioned. Felix giggled. "Jisung's throwing this party", he said helpfully. Hyunjin sighed. "Alright, go dance with someone", he muttered. With only two minutes left, he was beginning to lose hope.

"Hyunjin, I thought you weren't coming", Seungmin's voice suddenly spoke up. The younger was approaching him with Chan in tow. "I changed my mind. Have you seen Jisung?" he questioned. Chan shook his head, but Seungmin nodded in the direction of Jisung's room. "Have you checked in there?"

Hyunjin said a quick "thanks" before speeding off to Jisung's room. The door was a crack-wide open. He looked inside carefully, finding his boyfriend standing in front of the big window with a drink in his hands. He was alone and Hyunjin immediately felt bad again. He wasn't even enjoying his own party. All because of him.

_"10...9..."_  the crowd outside started to yell.

Hyunjin cleared his throat making Jisung turn around.

_"8...7..."_

His boyfriend's eyes widened in surprise. Hyunjin didn't say anything but strode across the room in big, determined steps. He took the drink from Jisung's hands and set it down on the nightstand before facing him again.

_"6...5..."_

"You came...", Jisung whispered, as the older slung his arms across his waist. "I wouldn't miss a chance to start off my year with you", Hyunjin told him, his tone just as quiet.

_"4...3...2..."_

He leaned in and pressed his lips onto Jisung's, just as the countdown reached  _1_. Hyunjin drowned out the shouts of "Happy New Year" that came from outside, he drowned out the sounds of the fireworks that exploded in the night sky. For him, there was only Jisung. The younger smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Hyunjin's neck.

He pulled Jisung closer, never wanting this moment to end. However, Jisung pulled back after what felt like several, breath-taking hours. Hyunjin caressed the younger's cheek, smiling down at him. "I love you", he said. Jisung smiled his adorable gummy smile, pressing his lips onto Hyunjin's for a short, chaste kiss.

"I love you, too", he replied.

"I'm sorry I almost let you kick off this year alone...", Hyunjin apologized. Jisung made a dismissive noise. "Doesn't matter. You're here now", he said. "Happy new year." "Happy new year, angel", Hyunjin said, pressing another kiss to Jisung's cheek. The younger pulled the older along to sit on the bed with him.

"You look like you ran here", Jisung said, taking in his slightly sweaty boyfriend's ruffled appearance. Hyunjin grinned sheepishly. "I did...at least partly. I couldn't miss this moment", he told the younger.

"I guess, I should tell you why I don't like this day...", Hyunjin pointed out, turning more serious. Jisung looked at him, clearly curious, but also hesitant. "You don't have to if it makes you uncomfortable. I don't want you to feel like you owe me an explanation", he assured his boyfriend. Hyunjin smiled a little and laced his fingers with Jisung's, grateful for him understanding without prying. "You deserve to know...", he trailed off.

A few seconds passed in which the two of them just watched the fireworks outside. They were beautiful. Hyunjin wished that every New Year's could have been like this. Just him and Jisung being together with no care in the world. But this day held lots of memories.

Hyunjin took a deep breath. "When I was seven my father drunkenly ran someone over and left this person there. It was a hit and run and the police found and arrested him on New Year's. They knocked on our door during dinner time and just took him away. I haven't seen him since", Hyunjin finally spoke up, his eyes never leaving the fireworks.

"When I was ten, my mom dropped me off at my aunt's place on New Year's Eve, claiming that I should spend it with them...but she never came back for me. After my dad got arrested, she started drinking a lot. She lost her job and couldn't really take care of me anymore, so she left me at my aunt's house to get a fresh start without me." Hyunjin took a short break, he still remembered the day so vividly even after 12 years. He remembered the feeling when he realized that his mother wasn't going to come back; how alone he had felt...

"This day is usually just me remembering my parents. How they both abandoned me. On top of that, some minor things happened in the years after. And somehow, they always happened on New Year's, like my own little Friday the 13th. I broke my leg, my boyfriend dumped me, that kind of shit...it was just always an unlucky day. I should have told you sooner", he said.

Jisung squeezed his hand. "I'm sorry all this happened to you", he mumbled, resting his head on Hyunjin's shoulder. "I thought avoiding this day would make it better, but it never did. I'm glad I came here today. The best way to spend New Year's is with you", Hyunjin admitted. "I love you."

Jisung looked up at him and smiled. "I love you", he replied. Hyunjin returned the smile before leaning in and kissing Jisung once more. He really wished he had met this guy sooner, but if Jisung would be there next year and the year after and all the years after that, Hyunjin might be able to put his dislike for New Year's Eve behind him eventually. 

**Author's Note:**

> um my twt is @shipper_bish if anyone cares and wants to scream about rare pairs with moi


End file.
